1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device including a monitor screen, an imaging method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when saving images captured by an imaging device such as a compact camera by sorting them into separate folders by subject, the photographer manually sorts the captured images while replaying them one at a time and checking a subject in each image. However, if several days have been elapsed since the image capturing date, the photographer may not be able to identify the photographic subjects or the shooting location, or may not remember the reasons for capturing these images. In addition, the photographer is required to perform a bothersome operation to specify the folder to save for each image. If the number of stored images is large, this operation becomes more complicated. Accordingly, there is a technology in which a captured image is analyzed and thereby automatically sorted into a folder corresponding to a pre-registered photographic subject (pattern), as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. 2010-056884.